Sherlock One-shots
by blue eyed ice
Summary: A collection of Sherlock one-shots. Genre may vary. Rated T just in case
1. Hyper active

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any characters within the show**

John silently sat on his chair writing his newest blog entry. He was waiting for Sherlock to come back. He didn't know where he went or why. All he knew was that he had gone out. His fingers jabbed at the keys on his keyboard as the words went through his head. He let a smile grace his features as the words continued on. He was rudely interrupted by the door slamming violently. His head swung around to get a look of the figure in the door way.

There stood Sherlock. Something was off about him though, but John couldn't put his finger on it.

"Where've you been?" John asked. Sherlock was bouncing on his heels, how odd. His dark chocolate brown curls bouncing with him. His misty blue eyes filled with childish happiness.

"Hey Jooooooohn, I-was-at-Mycroft's-and-he-gave-me-coffee-and-another-and-another-and-another-and-now-I'm-a-baseball!" Sherlock giggled like a small child at Christmas and dived on to the sofa. John's face was the definition of confused and surprised.

"Sherlock-" John started but was cut off by Sherlock's hyperactive giggling.

"That's-my-name-John-well-done-I-applaude-you-what's-for-dinner?-I'm-not-hungry-I'm-board-I-want-pizza-but-I'm-not-hungry-so-I-won't-eat-it-oh-my-God...I'M-A-BUTTERFLY-JOHN!" John couldn't hold it back anymore. He burst out laughing. Then again, who wouldn't laugh at seeing Sherlock stood on a sofa, one leg up and stretched out. Both his arms flailing to imitate his belief. John gripped his stomach and doubled over in laughter.

At that moment Mrs Hudson walked in. She raised an eyebrow at John but smiled anyway.

"What's going on up here?" She asked, curious of John's sudden laughing fit. It took John a few moments to compose himself to give an answer.

"Sh-Sherlock, he drank too much coffee and now he's really hyper. Best entertainment ever!" He starts laughing again. Sherlock jumps off the sofa and runs over to Mrs Hudson.

"Hi-Mrs-Hudson-how-are-you?-nice-hair-did-you-get-it-cut?-your-make-up-looks-fab-you-are-just-fab-oo-las-darling!" Sherlock swivels around and sprints round the room. "Steven-closes-in-on-Sherlock-it's-a-tight-call-oh-but-Sherlock-speeds-up-and-BAM!-SHERLOCK WIIIIIIINS!" Sherlock begins to make crowd noise and does a victory dance. Mrs Hudson joins in with John's laughing fit. They continue to watch the tall man make an idiot of himself. "DAMN-IT-KEVIN-I-TOLD-YOU-I-WAS-PRACTICING!-BENJAMIIIIIIIIIIIN!-MIGUEEEEL!-ALBERTOOOOO!-SAMPSOOOOOON!-DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M FAB-OO-LAAAAAS-TOO-HOT-FOR-YOU-WALL!" Sherlock continued his spouts of babbling nonsense. Mrs Hudson and John were practically toppling over from the amount of laughter using their oxygen up. This is most likely the only time they'll see Sherlock so hyped up on coffee. Best keep this moment whilst they can.


	2. Christmas Crisis

John chuckled. This experience was going to live forever, Sherlock would never live this down. Not as far as John was alive. John couldn't hold it back anymore, he burst out laughing.

"This is the best thing I've ever seen!"

Sherlock pouted like a 5 year old child being told they wasn't allowed their desired toy. His bottom lip stuck out and his hair ruffled.

"Not funny John! Help me out!" Sherlock shouted.

John couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer. Seeing Sherlock wrapped in tinsel, tied to the Christmas tree was just far too amusing. John doubled over with the force of his laughter. Sherlock continued to pull against the tinsel that was restraining him from punching John in the face.

"John, help!" He demanded once again.

John calmed slightly and asked "How did this happen anyway, what did you do?"

Sherlock's face went red from embarrasment as he recalled the events. "Well" he started, "remember when you told me to decorate the Christmas tree?" John gave a quick nod in response, eager to find out what happened. "Well I tried putting the tinsel around the tree, but it didn't quite work out. I was wrapping it around the tree, walking around with it, and got tangled up." John once again burst out laughing. Sherlock was furious now. "HELP ME OUT OF THIS JOHN!" John nodded and grabbed a pair of scrissors near by. He continued to snicker as he cut Sherlock out of the mess.

"There, better?" John asked. Sherlock glared at him.

"About time.." Sherlock stomped back to his room, hearing the distant laughs of John Watson behind him.


End file.
